sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Upsilon the Mink
"''I'm not saying'' you're wrong, Theta; you're absolutely right. I should let go of my past. But, letting go of it would be losing the only thing I really have." ''' - Upsilon the Mink Upsilon the Mink is a 16 year-old mink, and is the main antagonist that fights against both Sigma the Mink and his arch-nemesis, Theta the Mink. He is the supposed anti-version of Theta, even though both share very similar qualities. Possessing the ability to manipulate and control shadows, Upsilon can bend them to create illusions and distortions at his will, which he uses primarily in fighting off heroes and the like. While Upsilon presents himself as a flamboyant and cocky evildoer, he does this as an attempt to hide his insecurities caused by his past. Upsilon is the eleventh fancharacter of SigmaAlphaThree. Concept and Creation While currently being a fancharacter in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, Upsilon the Mink's original concept was that of being a human with the same name, in a universe not even related to the Sonic fanon, called Hyperion. This story was the same places where the names for Sigma and Theta originated. However, the idea was soon scrapped, and a first design of Upsilon as a blue mink was created. More tweaks to his design and backstory are expected to be made. Hyperion has now been taken up again and is currently in development. History Upsilon was born in the Frozen Factory zone of the Lost Hex. Without any knowledge of his parents, he was alone for most of his life, forced to defend himself from the Zetis all on his own even from a small age. This solitary existence made him become cold-hearted and bitter towards everyone, especially towards his parents, who he thought had abandoned him because he was an unwanted child. Unknown to him, though, was the fact that his mother died during childbirth. His father had left Upsilon in the snow to defend off a Zeti who had tried to attack them previously, which resulted in the death of his dad. One day, at the age of seven, Upsilon was walking around the Frozen Factory zone, looking for shelter and warmth, when more Zeti pounced on him. Angry that he was alone and had to defend himself, Upsilon's rage caused a large blast to erupt from his hands of shadowy darkness, which overtook the Zeti and killed it. Upsilon, now having knowledge about his powers, learned to control and master them. Even though he could now save himself from harm if necessary, he was still upset about being in solitude and having no friends at all. Eventually, when Upsilon was in his teens, he emerged from the Frozen Factory zone having been lost for ages. Stepping into the Tropical Coast zone, he inadvertently met Sigma the Mink, who was kind and friendly to him, even to the point of asking him if he wanted to stay at her house. However, Upsilon was immediately appalled and jealous by her happiness, wishing he could obtain joy himself. Shrugging her off, Upsilon was about to walk away, when Theta appeared, accusing him of being rude to Sigma and saying he could've at least said a thank you. Upsilon still continued away from the pair, and from then on Theta and Upsilon have disliked each other intensely. His encounter with Sigma led Upsilon to feel a burning anger towards everyone and everything on the Lost Hex. He was jealous. He wanted to achieve the same level of happiness Sigma had, yet his bitter view on life was permanently set on his mind from when he was a child. He found a wicked pleasure in causing fights with others, and to this day he wanders the Lost Hex, looking for his next battle and his next way to cause harm to others. Personality Upsilon is generally an unhappy person. He always finds a reason to be angry,which is usually caused by remembering his lonely past. In an attempt to cover up his insecurities and despair he presents himself as cocky and arrogant, although this facade is easily shattered when his powers fail to work (which is usually caused by a lack of energy from fighting for extensive amounts of time). Upsilon can also tend to be a flirt, as he constantly tries to impress and "woo" both Dawn the Kuikon and Alice the Fox. He's constantly shot down, however, which doesn't necessarily help to his insecure nature he's developped already. Even though he claims he's better off alone like he always has been, he desperately desires friendship, since he never had a friend growing up. Powers and Abilities Shadow Powers and other Abilities Upsilon's power to control shadows, or shadow-bending, originates from his father's side of the family. His shadow-bending skills serve for a variety of purposes; they can be used for attacks (for example, the Shadow Overtake: a move that causes a dark black mass to surround an enemy and cover them in a shroud of darkness, thus choking them) as well as to disguise himself (for example, the Shadow Generate: this allows Upsilon to make up to eight perfect illusions of himself entirely made of shadow essence, which can be used to confuse his enemies and allow him to make an attack). Upsilon is also good with hand-to-hand combat, and has great agility skills as well as acrobatic skills. While lacking upper-body strength, his lower-half is abnormally strong, allowing him to perform great kicks and high jumps. In addition, like all minks, Upsilon is an excellent swimmer, and is quite vigilant. Stats Weaknesses Since light and shadow cancel each other out, Upsilon is greatly weakened by the usage of light against his shadow powers. However, this weakness can only occurr when light is directly used at him while his powers are activated, not necessarily when he's out in the open and not fighting. Upsilon's fragile and insecure state causes him to very rarely break down by petty jabs, which are mostly caused by Theta during a fight. He also has extreme weakness in his upper body after his powers have been used for an extensive time. At that point, he resorts to hard kicks to take out his enemies. His powers also need to be "recharged", or he needs a resting period right after intense, energy-draining battles. This, added with his upper-body weakness after battles, allows him to be an open target for remaining enemies. Relationships Theta the Mink Upsilon is the arch-nemesis of Theta the Mink, and is said to be his anti-version for certain reasons. For example, while Upsilon is cocky, Theta is modest, and while Upsilon shows off as being flirtatious, Theta is quite inept when it comes to romantic interactions. However, the pair are more alike than they think. Both deeply want more friends in their lives, and both of them are generally unhappy about themselves. Upsilon constantly teases Theta for his obvious crush on Sigma, for which Theta begins to start teasing Upsilon and making fun of his loneliness. This usually ends in all-out fights between the two. However, later on in the distant future (Perfect Timeline), Theta and Upsilon are seen as being great friends, with Upsilon calling himself Theta's "wing-man". Sigma the Mink Upsilon has mixed feelings towards Sigma. While he greatly appreciates her kindness towards him and her willingness to allow him to stay at her house, Upsilon is angry and jealous over her happy nature. Longing for her same level of joy and ability to make friends easily, Upsilon usually shuts her advances of kindness out and keeps to himself. Dawn the Kuikon Upsilon is slightly flushed for Dawn. While the two are practically exact opposites, he still finds himself taken back by her beauty. This is shown when they encounter for the very first time at the Kuikon Castle, when Upsilon was looking for a place to "recharge" after an intense battle with some Zeti. Dawn had at first been scared of Upsilon, thinking he was a vigilante attempting to overthrow the monarchy. However, after Upsilon told her he was just looking for a place to rest, Dawn was more open to him and learned about his past. This led them to share things about each other they had never shared with anyone before. Dawn might feel the same way about Upsilon; however, this is unknown, but it might be revealed in a certain future comic. Theme Songs Upsilon has a couple of theme songs, which are not of any particular use, but I just think the songs fit him at some points (and I just really like these songs). Strange Talk- Eskimo Boy (Draper Remix) (Because... "Eskimo Boy". He lives in the snow. The lyrics fit at certain points... so yeah.) Strange Talk - Eskimo Boy (Normal version of the song above.) Singularity- Alone (Because he's a loner, yyo.) Heist & Haddow - Inner Being (Around the 1 minute mark or so. This is usually for when he uses his powers and such.) Gallery Oo(2) w bg wiat hwt oooooooh harmonies... this title tho.png|Newest design (will most likely be tweaked) Evil dood ah i'm so scared i am shaking ahhhhh ahhhhh jesus my titles tho.png|First design The jealousy .jpg|Upsilon feels quite left out of the love fest. Upsilon.jpg|Upsilon as a car. Thanks Alphonse!!!! I keep staring at this XD Frozen songs make Theta mad .jpg|Just stop, Upsilon. Please. Upsilooon WITH TEH BANGZ.png|What- HAPY BIRTHEN DAY KNIRO LATE OOPS.jpg|Upsilon and Theta with Kniro and Tito... KAWAII Upsilon adventre.png|Upsilon in Sonic Adventure style UPSILON THE SWIMMER MINK copy.jpg|Really Bad Sketch of Upsilon In Sonic Boom A weird upsilon icon thingy?.gif|Click it. Just click it... Trivia *Upsilon is the eleventh fancharacter of SA3. *His entire biography was made on the fly, if you couldn't tell already. *Upsilon's original concept design in Hyperion was completely different. The fact that the original Upsilon was actually a human certainly widens the gap in difference. However, both characters share similar qualities, like their personality (both are moody). *Upsilon could possibly have bipolar disorder. *Upsilon's cuffs on his jackets have faded shreds floating in mid-air. This is easily done by his shadow manipulation powers (although at first, they were just for effect). *The Perfect Timeline will never, ever happen. Theta and Upsilon won't always hate each other; however, they won't be the best of friends. The timeline was more of an inside joke, really. *Pretty much everything about him was made up on the fly. His design, his story, this page; everything. *His personality is based off of the main villain in the Hyperion ''series: Hyperion. *Upsilon's design from Hyperion'' looked like a ripoff of Michael Jackson, with curly black hair, red jacket and all. The red jacket was brought back into his current design. *Upsilon doesn't get frostbite easily. *Upsilon is a really good dancer; he just doesn't dance often. *Thanks to KAT, Upsilon now has a slight British accent; it's just faint, though. *His constant sighing is based off of SA3's sighing. *He is SA3's personal favorite of her characters. Category:Mink Category:Blue Category:Navy Blue Category:Neutral Evil Category:Emo Category:Male Category:Males Category:Skill Type Characters Category:Skill Type Charaters Category:Teenager Category:Mustelid Category:Anti-Character Category:Has few friends Category:Has an accent Category:Neutral Category:Villains turned Neutral Category:Boy Category:Articles with Pictures